Careless Whisper
by kaori-sama
Summary: Nunca volvere a bailar de nuevo, los paso culpables no van con este ritmo¿Podra el tiempo curar las heridas de una traicion?MIROKUSANGO


hola

Pues como ven que me agarro la inspiración y pues he aqui un fic inspirado en una cancion que meencanto desde el primer momento en qu el escuhe, es triste, pero que quieren me llego la depre bueno espero y les agrade

DICLRIAMER: ninguno de los peronajes de esta historia me pertenecen son de la gran sensei Rumiko

Song by : George Michael

"Careless Whisper"

"CARELESS WHISPER"

Koharu era su nombre una mujer hermosa, poseedora de un cuerpo tentador_," demasiado_" pensó con amargura el joven ojiazul, y los recuerdos atiborraron su confusa mente.

**Time can never mend**

El tiempo no puede enmendar

**The careless whispers of a good friend**

Los descuidados susurros de un buen amigo

**To the heart and mind**

Para el corazón y la mente

**Ignorance is kind**

La ignorancia es calida

_Su maldita debilidad siempre habían sido las mujeres, ella lo sabía muy bien pero aun así acepto su relación._

Controlando sus celos por cada hermosa mujer que se le acercaba, ingenuamente pensó que su relación era cual otras, pasajera, nunca se imagino que aquella castaña se le clavaría en el alma con tal intensidad que dolía y que en muchas ocasiones llegaba a ser difícil el no verla durante el dia entero, su eterna medicina que le curaba el alma.

**There's no comfort in the truth**

No hay nada reconfortante en la verdad  
**Pain is all you find**

Dolor es todo lo que se encuentra

**Should have known better, yeah **

Debi de haberlo sabido

Tomo la copa de vino tinto que se encontraba en la elegante mesa y jugando por unos instantes con su contenido la llevo hasta sus labios, miro el contenido vació de esta, suspirando viro el rostro para encontrarse con la culpable de sus pesares; En la pista de baile se encontraba una hermosa joven castaña, su vestido rojo entallado hacía un contraste perfecto con la blancura de su piel, su pelo recogido discretamente marcaba la finura de su cuello, su esbelta figura realzada con aquel vestido de noche hacia que la sangre de su admirador comenzara a hervir, pero no producto del deseo que provocaba aquella mujer tan hermosa, mas bien hervía de la rabia de verla bailar con aquel hombre de una manera tan seductora y muy atrevida para su gusto.

" _maldita sea la hora que me convencieron en venir a esta dichosa celebración " _pensó amargamente el joven de coleta

"_tal ves era una broma malgastada de su amigo que quería darle una lección o reprenderlo, pero por kami, si eso era, lo estaba logrando…….. pero necesitaba verla de nuevo aunque sea una sola vez " _

La música se detuvo y las parejas regresaron a sus respectivos lugares, la mirada de él no se detuvo hasta que la vio sentarse en aquella mesa que se le había asignado.

La atención de los invitados fue llamada por un joven de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos ámbares

- Señores y Señoras- comenzó el apuesto joven- es para mi un placer darles la bienvenida a esta noche de gala en la cual celebramos la fusión de dos grandes compañías como lo son Tokio International Company e Sengoku Jidai Company – los aplausos irrumpieron en aquel elegante salón

- invito a la presidenta de Tokio International Company la srita Higurashi a reunirse conmigo –

Una hermosa mujer con un elegante vestido de noche subió al estrado para acompañar al joven de ojos ambarinos quien la recibió con un efusivo abrazo, dejando notar que la relación no solo era laboral entre ambos jóvenes.

Poco importo lo siguiente para el joven ojiazul, un compromiso fue anunciadopor parte de sus amigos, quienes lo sellaron con un beso, al mismo tiempo que invitaban a las parejas a reunirse nuevamente en la pista de baile.

Sintió que las piernas no le sostenían para poder levantarse e ir en busca de la dueña de sus angustias, pero con un paso firme y con la serenidad que siempre le caracterizaba y que lo había llevado al éxito y prestigio que hasta ahora como abogado había alcanzado, se acerco a la mesa de la joven sintiendo una opresión cada vez mas penosa en su pecho.

-sango – pronuncio su nombre con tal vehemencia que la joven sintió que el suelo se abría ante ella

- quisieras concederme el honor de esta pieza – le dijo extendiéndole la mano – Onegai – finalizo la frase en tono de suplica

Sus ojos castaños ojos se abrieron enormemente, no dando crédito de las palabras que de su boca salieron, un "si" acentuado con un rubor en sus mejillas se escuchó decirse a sí misma, obteniendo una mirada incomoda de parte de su acompañante.

**I feel so unsure**

Me siento tan inseguro**  
As I take your hand**

Al tiempo que tomo tu mano**  
And lead you to the dance floor  
**y te llevo a la pista de baile

La música suave acentuaba el romanticismo del ambiente. La estrecho contra su cuerpo dejando sus manos posesionarse de su estrecha cintura, ella paso sus manos por su cuello y el ritmo acompasado de la música los llevo a sumirse en un silencio profundo donde solo miradas furtivas eran compartidas de vez en cuando, sin llegar a emitir de sus labios sonido alguno, era un silencio doloroso para dos seres que una vez compartieron dichosos momentos y que ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el baile de la despedida

**As the music dies**

Así como muere la música

**Something in your eyes**

Algo en tus ojos  
**Calls to mind a silver screen**

Me recuerda una pantalla gris  
**And all its sad goodbyes**

Y todos sus tristes adioses

A su parecer los hermosos ojos castaños de la joven habían perdido el brillo que les caracterizaba siempre, dejando ahora una mirada gris y melancólica tras sus cristalinas retinas.

"_¿Por que la abrazaba de esa forma¿Que era lo que pretendía con aquel baile, decirle adiós únicamente haciendo mas profundo y agonizante su despedida, ese hombre era un misterio indescifrable para ella"-, _suspiro recordando lo sucedido meses atrás.

FLASH BACK

Miroku- la voz casi sin aliento salio de su boca mientras se llevaba una mano para ahogar el chillido que de ella pretendía emitir-

El joven incrédulo miro hacia la puerta que se había abierto tras de si y que mostraba la figura de una desconcertada joven al borde de las lagrimas, no bastante cómodo por la posición en la que se encontraba con aquella chica con la cual había sido sorprendido en su propia oficina, retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de la mujer que se encontraba junto a él en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

-sango……. Yo……….- las palabras murieron en su boca, sabiendo que no había excusa alguna, para la penosa situación en la cual su hasta ahoraprometida venia de encontrarlo

- no se moleste Hoshi-sama – resoplo furiosa la ofendida joven-comprendo la situación, no le molesto mas – salio velozmente de aquella lujosa oficina sin dar tiempo de replica para el joven aquel.

Atónito por lo ocurrido, fue demasiado tarde cuando el abogado reacciono y salio corriendo en busca de la joven.

FIN FLASH BACK

La música continuaba con un ritmo lento y tortuoso para la conciencia del joven ojiazul que parecía le reclamaba a cada ritmo acompasado que surgía de la pista.

Dios que era una tortura tenerla entre sus brazos y no poder tocarla, no poder besar aquellos hermosos labios que invitaban a pecar, estrecharla y perderse en su aroma escucharla nombrarle con su melódica voz. Sabia que jamás encontraría a otra mujer como ella sabia que era la única dueña de su corazón, pero era demasiado tarde, la había perdido y para siempre, no le perdonaría nunca, eso bien lo presentía, ese era su baile de despedida. Su manera de decirle un silencioso perdóname con adiós de por medio.

**I'm never gonna dance again**

Nunca volveré a bailar de nuevo**  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
**los pasos culpables no van con este ritmo

Como explicarle como decirle que entre aquella joven y él no hubo ni habría nada serio, como decirle que era ella la única dueña de su alocado corazón que en sus desvaríos la llamaba y en sus sueños la encontraba, como explicarle que todo fue un error que jamás quiso engañarla, por mas absurdo que sonara aquello, él jamás la engaño, es verdad quiso caer en la tentación y lo hubiera hecho, pero no tuvo el valor, ya que al besar a aquella joven sus labios no respondieron como en tantas ocasiones lo hubieran hecho, si no que estos recordaron el sabor de otros que lo habían dejado marcados, si, eran sus labios los que anhelaba ningunos otros.

Tal ves seria fácil el fingir y volver como si nada, como tantas veces lo había hecho con otras, sin embargo, no podía, sabia que ella era diferente, que no era tonta y que jamás lo perdonaría.

**Though it's easy to pretend **

Pienso que es fácil el fingir

**  
I know you're not a fool  
**pero se que no eres tonta

- _maldita sea por que lo había hecho en que estupido momento lo hecho todo a perder,_ -todo mundo lo vanagloriaba de ser un abogado éxito inteligente y un seductor de primera, se decía que no había mujer que se le resistiera, todo era verdad hasta que llego ella y lo cambio todo, su mundo hasta ese momento de cristal se volvió realidad ante sus propios ojos, por primera vez sintió lo que era el amor, los celos , la felicidad, el dolor y todos esos sentimientos terrenales a los que el en algún tiempo hizo caso omiso, debió de haberlo sabido, que aquella dulce mujer era especial y que no podía tratarla como a todas las demás, fue su fuerza de espíritu y arrogancia lo que conquisto su corazón, con el tiempo aprendió a conocerla y fue convirtiéndose en la amiga fiel, la compañera ideal, su mujer ideal, pero mas que nada se convirtió en su necesidad de vivir.

**I should have known better than to cheat a friend**

Debi de haberlo sabido antes de engañar a una amiga**  
And waste a chance that I've been given**

Y desperdiciar la oportunidad que se me había dado

**So I'm never gonna dance again**

Por eso no volvere a bailar de nuevo  
**The way I danced with you**

De la misma forma como lo hice contigo

Parejas abrazadas continuaban bailando al ritmo de la música que parecía no tener fin, mientras que para todos esta era el reflejo de amor y felicidad para ellos era tal ves un hasta nunca, miles de recuerdo pasaban en sus mentes al compás de ese baile sin final

FALSH BACK

- koharu- dijo el puesto hombre tras un elegante escritorio en caoba

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto sonriente

- vaya Miroku mas de 6 años sin vernos y es todo lo que se te ocurre decirme – acentuó mientras tomaba asiento frente al lujoso escritorio, llevaba un traje sastre que hacia notar su esbelta figura y lo bien moldeado de sus piernas, cosa que hizo remarcar ante los ojos del ojiazul al cruzar las piernas.

-pero que descortés eres Miroku, - sonrió- no le vas a ofrecer nada a tu ex prometida- lo miro intensamente mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba-

-si tienes razón, koharu, gustas tomar algo –

- podrías servirme un whysky , onegai-

El apuesto abogado se dirigió al mini bar que se encontraba en la lujosa oficina, dirigiéndole miradas furtivas a su inesperada visitante, mientras preparaba lo solicitado por la joven.

El tiempo voló y aquella conversación con su ex prometida se torno cada vez mas intima, al grado de que no notaron que ahora se encontraban los dos sentados en el enorme sofá de aquella oficina.

La chica acariciaba su pelo mientras reían recordando viejo tiempos la época de la universidad, su compromiso fallido y muchas historias más,que hicieron que la situación se tornara peligrosa para el abogado que no supo en que momento se encontraba besando a la bella joven.

koharu…… no esto no esta bien yo…- quiso continuar pero la chica la silencio profundizando el beso , lo jalo de tal manera que el joven de pelo azabache quedo justo enzima de ella, poniéndolos a ambos en una situación muy comprometedora, después de eso no supo como pasaron las cosas, todo fue tan rápido que su aturdida mente no cavilo en ese instante, una puerta que se abría una chica en ella, un dolor en el pecho y después nada un vació y un silencio se instalaron en su corazón.

No hubo necesidad de volver a ver a aquella mujer de nuevo, él le había explicado lo sucedido después de que Sango se marchase apenada se había disculpado por su actitud, argumentando no saber que en esos momentos él estaba prometido y que solamente venia a despedirse, ya que se iba para siempre de Japón pero al verlo surgieron sentimientos que ella misma no pudo controlar, se despidió deseándole lo mejor y que su problema se solucionara.

Le aconsejo que hablara con ella y le contara lo sucedido si realmente lo amaba lo comprendería y lo perdonaría. Esa fue la ultima vez que la vio, pero sus palabras se quedaron grabadas guardando una secreta esperanza que por cobardía no había utilizado hasta el momento.

FIN FLASH BACK

**Time can never mend **

El tiempo no puede enmendar**  
The careless whispers of a good friend**

Los descuidados susurros de un buen amigo  
**To the heart and mind**

Para el Corazon y la mente  
**Ignorance is kind**

La ignorancia es calida**  
There's no comfort in the truth**

No hay nada reconfortante en la verdad**  
Pain is all you find**

Dolor es todo lo que encuentras

La abrazo con mayor intensidad, los recuerdos de aquel dia perecían tan latentes en su corazón que dolían mas de lo que ella pudiera imaginar, si tan solo,pudiera ellaadentrarse en su alma y lograra verlo imposible que era para él seguir sufriendo así por no tenerla por haberla perdido de la manera mas torpe

Sango- susurro su nombre mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su aroma, su sentido del olfato guardaría aquel embriagante olor y le reconfortaría cuando ya no estuviera con él.

Yo…….- comenzó a decir la joven castaña

Shhhhhhh.- la acallo depositando un suave beso en su cabeza.- no digas nada, déjame bailar, así, contigo en silencio, sin que nada perturbe este momento, por favor- suplico con su profunda voz varonil-

Si- replico la joven y el silencio se hizo de nuevo presente ante ellos, suave como la brisa de un mar calmado así era el silencio que en esos momentos sintieron en sus corazones.

**I'm never gonna dance again**

Nunca volvere a bailar de nuevo**  
**

**Guilty feet have got no rhythm**

Los pasos culpables no tienen ritmo**  
**

**Though it's easy to pretend**

Pienso que es facil fingir

**I know you're not a fool**

Pero se que no eres tonta

**I should have known better than to cheat a friend**

Debi de haberlo sabido antes de engañar a una amiga

**  
(Should have known better, yeah)**

debi de haberlo sabido antes yaeah**  
And waste a chance that I've been given**

y desperdiciar la oportunidad que se me habia dado**  
So I'm never gonna dance again**

es por eso que nunca volvere a bailar de nuevo  
**The way I danced with you**

de la misma manera como lo hice contigo

**(Never without you)**

Nunca sin ti.

Dios como deseaba que todo el mundo desapareciera de aquella pista, que solo ellos existieran, poder tenerla para él solamente, no recordar que al terminar aquel baile ella se marcharía con aquel hombre y entonces la perdería para siempre, pero quizás era mejor así, sus palabras solo le harían daño, solo se lastimarían con reclamos que no los llevarían a nada, mejor seria dejarla ser feliz y si eso significaba dejarla ir esta noche, lo haría, aunque, sabia que sin ella no podría seguir viviendo, pero lo aceptaría por su felicidad por que la amaba demasiado y no se la merecía, no después de haberla hecho sufrir de esa manera.

**Tonight the music seems so loud **

Esta noche la música parece tan fuerte

**I wish that we could lose this crowd**

Desearía que pudiéramos perdernos de la multitud**  
**

**Maybe it's better this way**

Quizás es mejor así**  
**

**We'd hurt eachother with the things we want to say**

Podríamos lastimarnos con las cosas que nos queremos decir.

_"Pero por que las cosas tuvieron que tomar ese rumbo hubieramos sido tan felices juntos, compartir una vida llena de dicha en la que lo recuerdos se forjaran partir del presente y no del ayer, pero ahora todo era inútil, la perdía y no había vuelta atrás, oh por kami sama como le dolía no quería que este baile acabase, no quería dejarla ir"._

**We could have been so good together**

Pudimos estar tan bien juntos**  
**

**We could have lived this dance forever**

Pudimos tener este baile para siempre

**But now who's gonna dance with me**

Pero ahora quien bailara conmigo**  
Please stay**

Por favor quédate

quédate un poco mas por favor – su mente traiciono su boca al salir estas palabras inesperadas para la hermosa joven

no me dejes te lo suplico- continuo su soliloquio

te necesito tanto, no puedo respirar si no estoy a tu lado- afirmo mientras besaba los negros cabellos de la joven

perdóname, sango- dijo dolorosamente y sus manos se aferraron más al cuerpo de esta

Las palabras del apuesto joven le traspasaron el corazón como dos agujas punzantes que se han clavado sin previo aviso, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes sin poderse evitar se aferro al cuerpo de aquel hombre que una vez había sido su mayor felicidad y su mayordesdicha también, su mente cavilo a mil por hora negándose asimismo lo inescrutable de aquellas palabras.

" _por que ahora Miroku, porque no hablaste antes , porque me dejaste salir de esa oficina con el corazón destrozado, por que no me buscaste y me diste una explicación, y ahora vienes a pedirme perdón de la manera mas inexplicable que jamás hubiera imaginado, que te hizo pensar que te perdonaría, después de que me hiciste dudar con tu silencio por meses, creí que no te interesaba y que aquella había sido la mejor forma de deshacerte de mi, no me buscaste por kami! me dejaste con la incertidumbre, con el corazón roto y agonizante … ahora es demasiado tarde y lo sabes no es así, por eso este baile…………"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos a medida que la música comenzaba oírse mas baja dando por conclusión el fin próximo de la pieza.

**And I'm never gonna dance again**

Nunca volvere a bailar de nuevo  
**Guilty feet have got no rhythm**

Los pasos culpables no tienen ritmo  
**Though it's easy to pretend**

Pienso que es facil fingir  
**I know you're not a fool**

Pero se que no eres tonta  
**I should have known better than to cheat a friend**

Debi de haberlo sabido antes de engañar a una amiga

**And waste a chance that I've been given**

Y desperdiciar el tiempo que se me fue dado  
**So I'm never gonna dance again**

Por eso no volvere a bailar de nuevo**  
The way I danced with you**

Como lo hice contigo

Se aferro con más intensidad al cuerpo del hombre aquel presintiendo el desenlace de la canción, las lágrimas incontenibles surcaban sus mejillas, llevando consigo el poco maquillaje que en su rostro llevaba.

-sango- insistió el joven abogado incitándole a hablar

- Miroku…….- le oyó decir de tal manera que su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad presintiendo lo que a continuación le diría

- debo irme es tarde y me están esperando – despego su cabeza de su bien torneado torso y mirándole a lo ojos continuo-

-lo siento…. No puedo quedarme mas – lagrimas fluían sin cesar

- Por favor sango, debemos hablar- la interrumpió- es necesario que hablemos –

-es demasiado tarde…. estoy cansada- dijo arrastrando las palabras,mientras la música moría en la pista y ella se separaba de sus sofocantes brazos

- adiós………Miroku- dio la vuelta y camino de prisa entre la multitud evitando así ser alcanzada por él, solo le escucho a lo lejos repetir con insistencia y desesperación su nombre, "_pero no podía dar marcha atrás sabia si se detenía ahora y lo escuchaba olvidaría todo su dolor y su noches de angustia, se rendiría a él sin importarle su engaño y eso era algo para lo que su corazón no se sentía aun capaz¿porque?………. Por que sabia que aun lo amaba y necesitaba tiempo para que sus heridas sangrantes aun, sanaran y despues quizas..."_

Salio tras de ella, pero fue demasiado tarde la silueta se perdió entre la multitud, lo único que vio al salir fue un carro acelerar y marcharse a toda prisa.

**Now that you're gone**

Ahora que te has ido

**  
Now that you're gone**

Ahora que te has ido**  
Now that you're gone**

Ahora que te has ido  
**Was what I did so wrong**

Que fue lo que hice tan mal  
**So wrong that you had to leave me alone**

Tan mal para que me hayas dejado solo

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y aspiro profundamente mirando al cielo, esa noche seria una de tantas en las que no conciliaría el sueño, pero no podía darse por vencido, no podía resignarse, lucharía hasta el final por ella por recuperar su amor, por juntar los pedazos del corazón que el mismo había roto. Quizás tal vez no era demasiado tarde, si ella lo amaba aun no era demasiado tarde.

Por el momento ella se había marchado dejando un vació de culpabilidad de un baile que quizás jamás volvería a bailar, con nadie más, si no era con ella.

* * *

Bueno pues este es final de mi ONE shot - Ustedes que opininan demasiado cruel dejarlos asi separados ¿deberia darlesuna reconciliacion? les confieso que es la primera vez que escribo un fic en el que mis personajes no terminan juntos buabauaua pero que puedo decir asi era la cancion, EL la traiciona (bueno casi¬¬ no mas que sango no sabe) y ella lo deja, no se ustedes diganme los dejo asi sufriendo ejejje. 

Agradezco de antemano sus reviews Y GOMEN NASAI, por los que estan esperando la continuacion de mi fic SORTILEGIO de AMOR les prometo ponerme al corriente en esta semana sip (no mas que me agarro la nostalgia con esta cancion y unas terribles ganas de escribir un fic relacionado con ella jejeje)

me despido SAYONARA

KAORI SAMA


End file.
